Right Next To You
by KJulia
Summary: When you desperately want to know who he was, and he was just right next to you :


'Life is unexpected, so just go with the flow.'

Mitchie's P.O.V

I'm fed up, I really am fed up. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to find out who was the person, that was always sending me a single white rose and a simple note. Just now, I found a rose and a white-pinkish note I opened it slowly, "The best thing about me is you." Again, as usual no sign or no name. I smiled as I reread the note, he was so sweet, I really curious about him.

I sighed as I slide in the simple note to my jeans pocket. I took my Biology textbook and headed right away to the classroom. I couldn't erase the smile on my face.

I entered the classroom, and searched for my best friend, Shane. I sat next to him, he looked up as he studied my face. He snorted, "Your secret admire again?"

I blushed, "How'd you know?" I asked.

"Mitch, I have been your best friend since kinder garden. I think I know every meaning of your smiles." he let out a short chuckle.

Well, you know Shane and I had been friends forever. I know everything about him, as well as him about me. We shared everything, we told everything the truths. We never lied. He was the shoulder to cry on when I got my heart broken.

"I just don't get it, why can't he just say his name on that simple note. So I won't be so curious about him." i said in frustration.

He shook his head, "Mitchie sweetie, If he told you who he is. He wouldn't be a secret admire, you know?"

Oh right… "But I just want to know!" I didn't know, that I was practically yelling in that room.

"Ms. Torres!" Mrs. White glared at me, every body was know looking at me. "Please turn your voice down, we are trying to study here."

My cheek was burning of embarrassment, "I'm sorry Mrs. White." I turned my head to Shane, who was cracking up.

"Stop laughing, it's not even funny!" I said to him. I put my hands on my forehead, "Who is he, it has been.. three damn months. And how the heck he know about me loving white roses?!"

"um.. may be.. that guy just right in front of you, but you just couldn't see it clearly." he said shuttering with his words. May be Shane has a point, may be the person is near me. But the only guy who was near me Shane… could it be him? Nah, he couldn't be the one. He's my best friend for crying out loud, right?

Shane's P.O.V

"um.. may be.. that guy is just right in front of you, but you just couldn't see it clearly." I said shuttering in my words. I didn't know if you guys know, that I was her secret admire.

I love her, with all my life. But, she was just so blind.. Why couldn't she realized that I had the same locker code with her. I was the only one guy, who knew she like white roses. And I was the only guy that bothered to spent my time on writing love quotes, just because I know, she loves that kind of stuff.

"May be..!" she looked around the classroom. "May be, that guy over there is the guy." she said enthusiastically. i looked over her shoulder to see who was she talked about. I saw, a blonde-haired guy writing something on his book. From his looks I could tell he was a player.

"I doubt it, he looked kind of a player. He wrote cheesy quotes note a romantic quotes you admire gave to you..!" I said carefully, not wanting to blow up my secret.

She sighed, "You are right. May be my feeling for him is just easily took over my mind."

She had feeling for me? I mean her secret admire? "You have feeling for m-him?!"

"No Joe! I just randomly want to find him out so I can punch him on the face!" she said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I'll help you find him, just meet me after school at the parking lot." I said. I swiftly ran out from the classroom as I heard the bells ring. I ordered white roses, as many as I could.

Mitchie's P.O.V

As the last period's bell was ringing, I stood up from my seat. I was ready to know if Joe already found him or not. I mean, Shane was skipping classes after Biology, where could he have been?

I was just coming out from the classroom. I saw everybody was looking at me with some smiles around their faces. I put my confused look on my face. "Okay…" I said slowly to myself.

"Mitchie!" A voice shouted. I turned around as I saw Nicole(one of my close friend) was running toward me. "I got something for you!" she squealed.

She got out something from her bag. It was a white rose, "Why are you giving this for me?" I inquired her. Was she my secret admire?!

She shook her head, "No no no! You're secret lover gave it to me--Whoop I forgot!" she slapped her forehead with her left hand. "This is the note!"

I took a yellowish folded paper and opened it slowly, "To the world you might be one person, but to me you might be the world. Turn around, follow the hallway until you reach the school big entry, you'll find me waiting for you in the rain." I read it out loud so Nicole could hear it to.

"That is your cue! Good Luck Mitchie!" she said tapping my shoulder before leaving me alone.

I walked slowly, my heart was beating so fast. Faster than usual. Everybody now was giving me roses once I met them. "What is going on?" I inquired myself.

"What's going on is, that someone is waiting for you, this is the last rose and note!" Nate said as he handed me the white rose and the note. I opened the note, "The rose speaks of love silently, in a language known only to the heart. When you come, the rain will change to the sun."

I held the roses in my hand tightly as I ran to the entry of the school. When I reached my destination, I saw a guy wearing a black sneakers and a light blue shirt, holding a dozen white roses. I looked up to see…"Shane!?"

"Surprise?" he smiled nervously at me.

"You're my secret admire? The one who had been giving these roses and notes? You're kidding me right?! Why?!" I couldn't control my mouth for asking.

"Yes. Yes. No. Why because I wasn't brave enough to tell you in person. And you are just so blind--everybody knows that I'm in love with you, your and my parents, my brothers, your sisters, the whole school! Why couldn't you see that!"

I still couldn't say anything, I was just too shocked. All this time he loved me? But the real question is, do I have the same feeling?

I studied his eyes slowly. I still could not say any words.

"I know you mostly disappointed it was me, but.. I truly am in love with you! You were the reason I broke up with my exes, because they are not you. They don't have your dark hair, your vanilla scent, your chocolate eyes--" I crashed my lips to his, before he could finish his sentences. The roses was slowly falling down from my hands as they were making their way to Shane's silky jet black hair. He pulled me closer by the waist. I just realized my feeling for him wasn't just a hoax, I am in love with the man who wrote me quotes. I am in love with my best friend. I am in love with my secret admire.

We pulled apart, when the air was needed, but our foreheads were still resting on each other. He smiled at me and whispered, "What about the roses?"

"It's fine, I got you know!" I said, pulling him into another tender but passionate kiss.


End file.
